


Happy Birthday

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: BTS Drabbles [12]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Shy Yoongi, and helpful sidekicks jin and hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Let's be clear, Yoongi doesn't do birthdays. So why he is in wondering a mall with Jin and Hoseok to find you a gift is beyond him, but whatever the reason, your birthday has to be perfect and that includes getting you the perfect gift.





	Happy Birthday

Yoongi was never good with birthdays he always felt awkward, giving people gifts it just wasn’t his thing. Instead, he would do favors, help write a song, go to the gym with or even buy someone food a few times, all he could to avoid giving a physical gift.

But here he was with Jin and Hoseok, browsing through a jewelry store hand stuffed in his pockets as he chewed on the inside of his cheek, confused and uncomfortable.

“Hyung, it’s really not that hard to choose something is it?”

“Actually, it is,” he grumbled as he snapped his head to look at the youngest. His face softening when he sees Hoseok’s goofy grin fall slightly. “I am sorry, I am just not a gift giver,” Yoongi mumbled as he looks back down at a single diamond necklace.

It was simple and elegant but it just didn’t fit what you would want, and he knew that. Whatever he was going to get you had to be perfect, he didn’t want to disappoint you.

“We know that,” Jin said as he puts his hand on Yoongi’s shoulder, squeezing slightly as he looks down at the necklace Yoongi is looking at. “That’s why we are here to help you find the perfect thing for Y/N.”

“And also because we know you would be in here for hours without us, and then you would end up leaving with nothing,” Hoseok chirped in as he stepped on the other side of Yoongi, looking down as well before shaking his head “To plain, Y/n need something better than that.”

Nodding they continue to search the store, scouring for something that was perfect for you.

As Yoongi was about to give up hope the clerk shifted, “There is actually one more thing I can show you if you would like, we don’t usually show it to customers because they say it’s not pretty.

“Show me,” Yoongi whispers.

The clerk makes her way to the back, appearing once more with a small box. Putting it on the counter she opened it to reveal a unique ring.

“This is our Rose Power, Ruby, and Black Diamond Ring. The center stone comes with a genuine Ruby, One both sides are handcrafted 14K White Gold Roses. This specific design is called Abigail. The 14K white gold band intertwines all around the band, making it seem as if it was a vine,” The woman turns the ring to the side as she continues to speak. “The black diamonds accent the ruby perfectly to showcase it, We can have it sized anywhere from a Size 4 to a size 12, Half and quarter sizes are available.”

Jin and Hoseok were silent as they looked at the ring, both in awe of the simplicity but showy ring. Hoseok turned to look at Yoongi to see a simple smile on his face.

“May I see it?” he holds out his hand to see the ring, to which the clerk hands the ring to him gingerly.

Yoongi held it closer, getting a better look at it before his smile grew wider, “I will take it.”

* * *

Later that evening Yoongi looked in the mirror, nerves shaking through him. Normally he wasn’t this nervous when being around you but the thought of the ring had him shaking in his shoes. His thoughts going to every possible situation. You could love it, but what if you hated it?

“You are thinking too much again,” Jin says as he walks into their shared room, laying down on his bed and pulling out his phone. “It’s just a present, I am sure Y/N will love it.”

“I am not thinking too much, I am just getting ready,” Yoongi says, look away embarrassed as he puts a beanie on his head, pushing his faded blue locks under it.

“Mhm, sure,” Jin mumbles, not even looking up from his phone.

“Yoongi! Y/n is here!”

Taking a deep breath he patted his pocket, making sure the ring was there before he exited the room.

* * *

Dinner had gone smoothly and Yoongi and you were enjoying the walk back to the dorm, the cold air causing you to curl up closer to him for warmth, which he gladly obliged.

As you want to turn the street toward the dorm Yoongi stopped and turned you to face him, “I actually have one more place I want to go, I needed to run an errand for Namjoon, I just remember I am so sorry,” he said awkwardly, causing you to raise your eyebrow.

He was never good at lying to you, and even now you could see his eye darting away from your gaze, curious as to what he actually had planned you played along. “It’s okay I am happy as long as I am with you,” you smile your words genuine.

A relieved smiled fell across his face as he took your arm and guided you in the opposite direction of the dorm.

Walking toward a coffee shop you knew all too well you smirked up at him, “Are you sure Namjoon needed you to run an errand?”

Sighing Yoongi blushed “Okay so maybe I lied,” he said as he held the door open for you.

The warmth hit you immediately, the smell of coffee and sweets made you hum in delight, you loved this coffee show as it was the meeting place for Yoongi and you.

“Ah! Y/n!” the owner smiled widely as she stepped around the counter, opening her arms to hug you. “Happy Birthday my dear,” he whispered in your ear when you embraced her.

“Thank you, do you mind if we do our usuals?” you ask, to which she smirk glancing at Yoongi.  
“Go ahead and take a seat, we have them already ready to serve.”

“What?” you mumble as you turn to look at Yoongi who jump and looks at the ceiling, a slight while escaping his puckered lips.

“Yoongi, what did you do?”

“Nothhhingggggg,” he says as he walks by you, grabbing your hand and dragging you behind him to your usual corner booth.

The owner quickly follows by bringing out your drinks and usual sweets.

“Yoongi, you really didn’t need to do this,” you mumbled as you take a sip of your coffee.

“I know, but I wanted to,” he said with a smile before his eyes opened wide, “Ah I almost forgot, close your eyes,” he mumbles as he fumbles with getting something from his pocket.

Tilting your head to the side you watch him, his nervousness clearly noticeable as he looks back up at you “Yah! I said close them,”

“Okay, Okay!” you chuckle as you cover your eyes with your hands, hearing him shuffle a little more, moving your drink from in front of you.

“One more second,” he mumbles as you hear the leather from his side of the booth squeak as he moves on it, feeling him leaning closer to you before kissing your lips quickly. “Okay open,” he says as he leans back to his side of the booth.

Opening your eyes you see his gummy smile and brown eyes glinting with excitement, but you didn’t understand why.  
“What you wanted to kiss me?” you asked confused causing him to facepalm before pointing down at the table.

“What,” you asked, your eyes trailing down until they landed on a small black velvet box, “What! Yoongi!”

He peeked out from behind his palm, his cheeks slowly turning red as he watched you open the box and gasp, covering your mouth with your hand.

“Yoongi, you didn’t-”

“Yes I did,” he said, interrupting you before leaning in closer, letting his hand fall from his face.

“Why, what did I do to deserve this,” you say as you pull out the beautiful ruby and black diamond ring examining it closely.

He let you examine it before he grabbed your hand and the ring, sliding the ring onto your finger, “You do deserve this, you deserve the world and you are my light, my world my love and it’s your birthday and it's the least I could do for such a beautiful soul such as yourself,” he says confidently.

A single tear slips down your cheek, your eyes wide, mouth open in shock at his words.

He smiled sheepishly before letting go of your hand, “Sorry, I got caught up in the moment,” he mumbles, rubbing his hand against his neck.

“No, don’t say sorry. Min Yoongi, I love you! I love you so much!” you say, practically jumping over the table as you pull him in for a kiss.

He chuckles at your cute attempt to kiss him, pecking your cheek and lips a few times.

“Happy Birthday, Y/n.”


End file.
